




by xxluV4inUyaShAxx



Category: Inuyasha
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2013-08-18 12:02:22
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2160698/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667363/xxluV4inUyaShAxx
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Hojo are all new to Kagome's town.... Every girl wants a guy and ever guy wants a girl, yet who will be with who.. don't be so certain you that you know... PLZ READ and REVIEW





	

The popular girls that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be strolled down the walkways of

Shikon High. The girls consist of Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, Midori, Ayame, Rin and Nina.They all had a well known rep and everyone discribed them the same way.

Kikyou was the meanest and of course the leader of the group. (AN : bet chu saw that coming) Kagome was the "too adorable" yet aggressive one. Sango was the one with the irresistable body yet deadly hand. Midori was the pretty goody-goody with a perfect record. Ayame was the flirtatious (AN: lol like dat word huh?). Rin was the young and innocent one. And Nina was the tough, strong one with the gorgeous purple eyes. They all could have any guy they wanted, yet wanted to stay single just to tease the guys. That 'tease' ended very long when a couple exchange boys arrived in their last period before summer vacation. (AN: I know, sounds dumb... jus keep reading,... u'll understand)

"Excuse me class!.....Hello is anyone listening..!.... CLASS!" The teacher yelled out.

Everyone turned to the teacher and wondered why in the world he was yelling. The class was silent.  
"You were saying ...." Kikyou said... trying to hurry the teacher up.

"There are a couple people I would like you all to meet. I have been introducing them to all my classes because it is important that they stay social and have someone to, as you youngsters say "kick it with" in the vacation. So let's get the introduction started shall we?" The teacher said and then motion the exchange students into the class. They came in and stood by the teacher.

"This is Hojo, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and his brother Inuyasha. I want you to make friends with these boys and show them around-make them feel welcome. Summer vacation is a long time and I want them to experience the most of it. So because I believe in this class, I will let you out early. In about 5 minutes will be good." With that, the teacher went to his desk and started packing up his stuff.

"Hmmm ... yummy..." Rin said in approval.

"Yea totally... " Sango aggreed.

"All of you, hands off my pick." Kikyou said.

"And who might that be Kikyou?" Kagome questioned, staring at her target.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyou answered.

"Figures.... hey! there's not enough of 'em! there's five of them and 7 of us." Midori said.  
"Guess this will be a competiton because two people will be left hangin'. " announced Ayame.

"Make that one person... They're cute and all.... but I'm not looking for a relationship over summer vaca. That's too much responsibility for me." Kagome said.

"Your loss... more for me..." Nina said.

" Please..." Kagome remarked.

MEANWHILE

The guys were thinking the same thing.  
"Who do you like Kouga?" Hojo asked.

"I'm really liking the one in the blue skirt." Kouga answered, referring to Ayame.

"Oh... forget her look at the one in the purple top. She's my pick." Hojo said, referring to Midori.

"I'm liking the one with black shirt and her hair to the side." Miroku said with a smirk, referring to Sango.

"No ... look at the innocent one with the semi-short hair. " Sesshomaru said, obviously talking about Rin.

"Who are you going for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Not sure yet...Part of me wants the one with the one who spoke up before the teacher's announcement yet part of me wants the girl beside her. She looks like more of a challenge." Inuyasha said, referring to Kikyou who spoke up and Kagome who is the challenge.  
"So playa playa... who will it be...?" Kouga asked.

"The challenge, duh." They all said in unison and all laughed.

Everyone looked their way except for Inuyasha's challenge. The teacher announced they could leave and everyone ran out the class throwing papers and books everywhere. It was finally summer vacation. Time to have some fun.

Outside the class room the boys were bumrushed by girls. Kikyou and her crew made their way in and all the noraml girls stood back knowing they didn't have a chance.

"Hey I'm Kikyou..." she said announcing it to all of them but trying to focus it on Inuyasha.

"This is Kagome, Nina, Midori, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. My closest friends. "

They all talked for a while explaining how their summer would be fun.

"Well I'm having this party on Saturday, I wonder if you guys could come?" Kagome said.

"You are?" Kikyou whispered in her ear.

"Now I am.." She whispered back.

"Sure we can make it...what's the address." Kouga spoke up. Kagome wrote the address on his hand and the headed their separate ways.

"Hey! That one's mine... you had that Ayame girl remember..." Inuyasha growled.

"Opinions change Inuyasha... Opinions change..." Kouga merely said.

"Not when it comes to my pick... she will be mine..." Inuyasha challenged.

"Oh we'll see...." Kouga challenged back.


End file.
